


super bass

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kidnapping, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sirius Black Lives, Squibs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Azal takes a giant stray dog home.The dog turns into Sirius Black, who kidnaps her, and Azal's life is never really the same again.Sirius Black x Squib OFC
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Azal re-tucked some loose strands of her blue hair into her cap as she was walking out of the chippy with a bag of charcoal chicken. She was somewhat put out with having to walk alone through the streets of London at night while it was raining, but it couldn’t have been helped as she had been marking assignments for far longer than she should have been.

Azal walked around puddles through the lonely streets, the odd sounds of a police siren, a dog barking, or the laughter of neighbourhood boys breaking through the sound of the rain. She took a turn onto a laneway to shorten the journey home and saw that that the tall and lanky forms of the boys Azal had heard laughing were indeed 10th Form pupils she taught. They were in the laneway some metres ahead of her and surrounding what appeared to be the largest dog Azal had ever seen. The boys hadn’t noticed her approaching, and were poking sticks at the poor creature, who was growling dangerously but not attacking those idiots yet.

"Williams! Patel! Tinubu!", Azal barked, " Step away from the dog _now_."

The three boys jumped and turned around to see all five feet and half an inch of their stern Maths teacher glaring at them with a look that screamed detention.

"Miss Azam!" Patel's voice was shaking, "We were just -"

"Whose dog is this?" Azal's boots squelched on the wet ground as she approached the dog which her students were tormenting before.

It was still growling as she approached it, and Azal noticed that despite being large enough to be a wolf, it was emaciated. Through its dirty and dark shaggy fur, Azal could still notice its ribs sticking out.

"It's...we don't know. It looks like a stray." Williams whispered as he tucked his hands into his pockets and looked down to study the ground. It was a funny change from his loud and boorish behaviour five minutes ago.

"It must belong to someone. The council would never let such a large dog roam around the streets alone otherwise." Azal was talking to herself as her students watched her anxiously.

Azal came closer to the dog, more nervous than she really looked, as she hesitantly wondered how one was meant to act with a dog. It's not as though she ever had a pet.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat, "Sit...." Azal ordered rather uncertainly to the beast.

She was surprised when the shaggy dog did actually sit and stopped growling to stare at her instead, its head tilting to almost...study her. But that was weird. Dogs didn't just _study_ people.

"Good dog." Azal breathed out, "Can I pet you?" she asked it.

"Miss, why are you talking to -"

"Quiet Patel!" Azal snapped, "You three, go home. I will be speaking to Principal Williams tomorrow morning about your behaviour tonight."

Williams blanched at the mention of his tightass of a father, and pulled the arms of his friends to drag them out of the laneway with him.

Azal watched them leave, turning back to the dog and feeling a little alarmed when she noticed it was studying her again.

"Okay, doggy, shoo!"

The mutt didn’t move but whimpered so adorably that it was unfair. His grey eyes widened as he almost pleaded with Azal, and now she felt bad.

It wasn’t exactly the dog's fault he was abandoned and starving, and she would be a total bitch if she left him in the rain.

Sighing, Azal realised she'd have to take this dog back to her flat and hope it didn’t bite off her hand tonight, or worse - pee on the rug.

She bent down a little and felt a little silly when she told it that him that he was coming home with her. The dog gave a bark which almost sounded like an affirmative, and licked her hand as she petted his shaggy fur.

"Good boy," Azal laughed at his enthusiasm as he sniffed her plastic bag.

  
X

  
Azal first changed into her old tracksuit before guiding the dog into the bath. She should have been frightened because his teeth were quite large and sharp, but she had taken the measure of him and decided that he was probably a house pet in the past. He was pretty amenable to Azal bossing him around when she ordered him not to go on the rug or couch.

Azal tested the water and found it comfortably warm, before throwing in three bath bombs into the tub and ordering the whimpering dog in. In her mind, she began calling him Dantes, as Dumas' famous revenge novel was sitting on her bedside table at the moment.

Dantes was a lot more cheerful in the comfortably warm water, and was such a good boy as she worked the dirt out of his matted fur with a bar of soap she'd definitely chuck out now. It was strange how Dantes knew when he should lift his paw or turn around without Azal prompting him, but she decided not to think too much about it.

Azal wrinkled her nose at the filthy bath water but was pleased that she had managed to clean Dantes up so well that his fur was now soft and a shade of a black so dark it was almost blue. Azal rinsed the bath with copious amounts of very hot water before shooing Dantes out of the bathroom so she could take a quick shower, but the poor stray seemed reluctant to leave her, so she left the door open as she cleaned the muck from her body.

After halfing the chicken she bought from the chippy to give to Dantes on an old chipped dinner plate, Azal frantically ate as quickly as she could while checking the clock. It was already far too late and she did have a big day at the school tomorrow.

While quickly brushing her teeth and petting Dantes, who seemed to follow her around for head rubs, Azal realised she forgot to call the council's 24 hour hotline and report Dantes. But it was too late and she was too tired, so Azal called it a day and decided she'd report him to the council tomorrow.

Azal was not surprised when Dantes did his wide eyed whimpering again when they came to her bedroom.

"Fine," she sighed, "You're clean, you can sleep in the bed."

Azal herself melted onto her soft covers, barely noticing that she had wrapped herself around her new shaggy friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Until she heard the familiar sound of her toilet flush.

Azal noticed that Dantes had left the bed rather miserably. She could really use a big dog right now to attack the intruder. Feeling a little exposed in her nightie, she quietly donned a robe before hiding in her cupboard. Azal tried not to cry as she stuffed her palm into her mouth to avoid making a sound, while she miserably wondered why her mother's safety charms weren’t working at the moment. Fat, self pitying tears fell down her cheeks for the thousandth time as Azal rued her Squibness and wished she had a wand to blast this intruder into dust. Thinking about wands inevitably reminded Azal of her sister, and she groaned with anger before steeling herself to storm out of her room to grab her massive broom.

Azal was about to bravely scream at the intruder to get out of her house, but she felt her heart stop as she saw that it was the man whose face was plastered all over the papers last year. She knew that he was dangerous because her mum even made a rare and unwelcome visit back then to warn Azal that the wanted man was a wizard.

"Sirius Black," Azal whimpered.

Black looked up from the sink to look at her blankly.

All of Azal's previous courage left her as she dropped her broom and whimpered as Black slowly approached her, noticing that his wand appeared in his hand before she could even blink.

She noticed that his clothes were worn and a little tattered, and dragged her eyes to his pale sunken face and narrowed eyes. Azal gulped as she noticed that his eyes were the same grey as Dantes.

_How had she ever thought those eyes were cute?_

Azal's heart sunk as she realised that her mum's wards weren’t working because she invited Sirius Black in her home, and he was one of those weird wizards who turned into animals.

Azal had not noticed she was whimpering 'Please don’t hurt me, please don’t hurt me" repeatedly while hot tears ran down her cheeks until Black put his hand over her mouth.

  
"This is all a dream," Sirius Black whispered, his voice hoarse, "You are going to go back to bed and forget this happened."

He grabbed her firmly, his hand still of Azal's mouth as he held her in front of him and began to move both of them towards her room.

Black had a tight grip on her middle, and Azal felt that even though he was clearly weakened by his time in Azkaban , he was wiry, and obviously strong enough to handle any physical attacks from her. It was also too difficult for her to reach for Black's wand to snap it and she would surely fail.

Besides, Black killed twelve people because they were in his way - imagine what he'd do to the person who destroyed his wand.

Azal let Black push her onto the bed and shuddered when she saw him give her bare legs a once over, remembering that he saw her in the shower, but Black then covered Azal's body with her quilt. For a moment, Azal thought he would leave her alone after all, but then he asked the most strangest question.

"How did you make your eyebrows and eyelashes blue like your hair?"

“I – I,” Azal stuttered, “Um, my old boss – I was, um, a teacher – a maths teacher in Surrey – the principle, he um - told me some boy – a prank, he used some industrial strength dye – this boy, Potter – I do like the hair though,”

Azal felt her world go black.

X

"Kreacher knew that miss is a Squib, because Kreacher knows filthy muggles cannot enter Mistress' home."

Black had been holding the house-elf by the collar and dropped him onto the ground. The elf gave his master a look of pure hatred which unsettled Azal before shuffling into a corner of the sitting room. Clearly, Kreacher wanted to see what Black would do to her, his hostage.

Black went back to pointing his wand at Azal, who had been _kidnapped_ and made to be seated on a coach before having some fucking _spell_ casted on her which bound her hands and feet. Azal was embarrassed she couldn’t help the constant stream of tears going down her flushed cheeks, as she switched between fear and bitterness that she was too weak to be worthy of a wand like her sister, her mum, her dad, like anyone normal.

"Who are you?" Black's voice was low but threatening, not unlike the growl she heard from that dog earlier tonight.

Azal refused to answer him and looked down at the battered floorboards until Black yanked her head up by the hair. Azal yelped and another burst of tears came out. Black let her low sobs quiet down and Azal tried to control her breathing, but it felt like her chest and lungs were being pressed down.

She felt the tip of his wand firmly press against her temple.

"Azal Azam, of the clan," her tongue was dry. Her clan had thousands of people back in the motherland, and her could protect themselves, she hoped.

"Your family is magical?" Black asked. His wand still menacingly pointed towards her head.

Azal nodded.

  
"Your clan is older than The Most Noble House of Black," Azal thought she heard some sarcasm as he drawled his family name, but that was impossible for a blood purist such as him to do.

"Eight hundred years?" he asked.

Azal nodded slowly, feeling a little hollow that this even a mass murderer was not above judging her for being a Squib.

Black chuckled, and asked if her father worked at the ministry. She knew there was no point resisting this interrogation, so she nodded, not trusting herself to open her mouth.

"I'd get rid of your memory," Black was pulling a strand of her hair back from her face, and Azal shut her eyes to stop her stream of tears, "but I'm rubbish at memory charms and your parents would notice if you, a Maths teacher, forgot your tables."

Azal gulped. Her sister once mentioned that memory charms could end up making a person into a vegetable.

“How do you know Harry Potter?” Black continued, his light grip still on her hair.

“He was a student at a primary school a few years ago in Surrey! He’s just some insignificant Muggle boy-“

Black barked in laughter, and pulled Azal’s hair to push her head towards his. The expression on his face was menacing and fucking frightening, and Azal found herself squeezing her eyes shut again.

“You mean your mum and dad didn’t tell you who defeated the Dark Lord?”

“I know it’s some Potter, but that’s a common name! Surely that boy and the Surrey boy can’t be the same person!,” Azal was rambling now as she stuttered, “And wasn’t the boy who defeated the Dark Lord called Harrold?”

“His name is Harry!”

“Well I don’t care!,” Azal snapped, opening her eyes to glare at the serial killer, “My family immigrated to Britain after the war, and Asia has their own dark lords who make Voldemort look like the ice-cream man; and I don’t talk to my parents about boys called Potter because _fuck magic_ and _fuck you_!”

Azal took out a deep breath she didn’t know she was holding and relaxed herself onto Black’s old couch. He had kidnapped her and was probably going to kill her – and Azal _refused_ to let her murderer have the last word.

"Kreacher!" Black barked as both he and Azal exchanged glares, "Mistress Azal is my guest, but she cannot communicate to anyone outside this house without my permission, nor can she leave, nor will you tell anyone about her. You will serve her and protect her from harm."

Kreacher did not seem very thrilled by his orders, but bowed before disappearing. Black chuckled again, before with a careless flick of his wand released her binds.

"Kreacher won’t mind you too much, since your blood is purer and older than anyone in the British Isles...apart from your family, of course." Black added pointedly.

Azal’s lips thinned.

  
"Will you harm my family?"

Black's dark eyes held hers for a moment, and she was even more aware of how much smaller she was compared to him. His hands were large enough to snap her arms, and his wand…

"Do as I say."

X

Azal had only been stuck in her room for ten hours when she decided that she could not take watching the peeling wallpaper anymore. She had been awake the whole time, either pacing inside the small room or burying her head in a musty pillow. Alarmed upon looking at her wristwatch, which announced it was 10am –well into the school day - Azal thought that enough was enough. Grabbing her handbag, she stormed down the stairs to give Sirius Black a piece of her mind. She had an indignant speech she prepared in her head, but she was rather put out when she saw Black wasn’t in the kitchen, or sitting room.

“Kreacher!,” Azal whispered.

The house-elf appeared, glaring at her.

“Where is Black?” Azal asked.

“In his room, Mistress Azal.”

Azal looked around the kitchen, which was dusty, full of cobwebs and in total disarray which cutlery and pots and pans which were greasy from goodness knows how long.

Then inspiration struck.

Azal grabbed a sturdy looking cast iron pan.

“Kreacher,” Azal whispered steadily, “may you check if your master is sleeping deeply? I would hate to disturb him.”

Kreature looked at Azal as though this was the first time he was really seeing her.

“Miss would have to be careful,” he responded, “for Master has a hippogriff in his room.”

Azal blinked, and decided that this was a story for later.

“I would just like to give your poor master a kiss,” Azal continued, “but I fear that the hippogriff might be possessive of his master’s affections. Can you lull him to sleep for me?”

Kreacher gave Azal a wicked grin, and with a snap of his fingers he disappeared for a moment before returning.

“Kreacher has seen that master is sleeping, and the dirty hippogriff is sleeping. Kreacher will take you to master’s room.”

Both of them snuck up the staircase and Azal was directed to a door at the first landing of the long staircase.

“Please stay quiet, Kreacher. You have been such a good servant.” Azal whispered before entering the room, “And stop the hippogriff from attacking me.”

“I am honoured to serve you Mistress.” Kreacher replied with a shit eating grin before disappearing again.

Azal steadied her grip on the pan and approached Black’s sleeping figure, tiptoeing and praying that the floorboards did not creak under her feet. The first thing she looked for was any sign of his wand, so that she could snap it. Unfortunately, Azal found only the wand’s tip was visible – the rest of it was under Black, who was asleep on his belly.

Bare chested and half covered by an aged grey duvet, Azal could see that Black indeed was sickly pale and his ribs were poking through the flesh of his black. His skin, though, was covered in a myriad of tattoos, from dragons, to leaves and…even a motorbike?

Azal decided to leave it for now because time was of the essence.

Lifting the iron pan over her head, Azal braced herself and used as much strength as she could to slam it onto the back of Black’s head, covered by surprisingly lush black hair.

“AAARGH!”

Azal winced at the thud and tried not to feel too sorry for Black, especially once the hippogriff woke up and charged at Azal with its huge sharp talons.

Azal heard a pop, and she saw Kreacher appear and grab her arm before those talons ripped her face up, and Azal was transported to the hall outside Black’s room almost instantly.

Kreacher disappeared again and Azal heard lots of shouting, the shrieks of the hippogriff and some shuffling before the door burst open and a furious mass murderer barged out to grab Azal by the shoulders and shake her rather harshly.

Black was bleeding profusely from his head, and his grey eyes were thunderous as his grip on her shoulders tightened. Azal nervously realised that he was indeed a whole head taller and much bigger than her.

“YOU CRAZY BITCH!” he yelled at her face while shaking her again.

Azal felt her knees weaken, and her head became lighter as she tried to glare at Black, or at least blink, before her eyelids drooped and the world went black.


End file.
